The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV -THE END OF SAGA-
is the fourth and final installment to the Trails of Cold Steel saga. It is the concluding chapter of the Erebonian Empire arc. Synopsis The Great Twilight has begun, the awful curse spreads throughout the Erebonian Empire. As the power of the Ashen Chevalier, Rean Schwarzer, becomes uncontrollable, his real self-starts to fade. While the world heads for its demise, what can the remaining members of the Original and New Class VII do to save their friend and their world? The game starts by continuing directly after the events at the end of Trails of Cold Steel III, with the members of Class VII waking up in the hidden village of Erin. Characters Class VII *'Rean Schwarzer:' The tetralogy protagonist who is revealed to be Chancellor Osborne's actual son from the previous chapter. Trained in the Eight Leaves One Blade style, he eventually became the Awakener of Valimar, the Ashen Knight and a civil war hero. He became the new Class VII's instructor until the lurking conspiracy further awakens him as a prisoner of fate and instigating the Great Twilight. *'Juna Crawford:' A Crossbell girl who admired the Special Support Section who enrolled into the Thors Leaves Branch. She doubted Rean and the whole Empire at first, but eventually opened up to her new class and aims to make a cooperative "future" between the Empire and her hometown. After the Twilight was spread far, what awaits her is an even harsher reality. *'Kurt Vander:' A twin swordsman of the noble Vander Family who enrolled into the Thors Leaves Branch after their family was dismissed from their protective duties. Learning from Rean, Kurt eventually matured to be the swordsman he calls himself until he was separated after the "Twilight" spread. *'Altina Orion': The "Black Rabbit" of the Ironbloods, and a homonculi codenamed "OriginatorZero74". She enroled into the new Class VII under orders until she began to emotionally bonded with her friends. In the occurrence of the Twilight phenomenon, she watched as her sister sacrificed her he comrades' sake leaving her in utter depression. *'Musse Egret:' A mysterious transfer student from St. Astria who enrolled into Thors Leaves who is revealed to be the "late" niece of Duke Cayenne. During the Twilight phenomenon, she rendezvoused with the Weissland Resistance with Aurelia Le Guin and the "Azure Abyss" to start counteracting the Chancellor. *'Ash Carbide': A roughhouse delinquent who joined the new Class VII, and revealed to be the 3rd lost child of Hamel. Due to the abominable curse, he was arrested for the shooting on Emperor Eugent III, but was rescued by Aurelia and the Weissland Resistance with his whereabouts unlocated. Original Class VII * Alisa Reinford: One of the main heroines and heiress of the Reinford Group. She became her RG's Senior manager, and currently dealing with partnership connections with the Epstein Foundation. After the Twilight invoked, she worries deeply for Rean's safety while confronting the revelations of her family's deepest secret. * Elliot Craig: 'One of Rean's closest friends and son of General "Red-haired Craig" who became a traveling musician after graduation. Following the legislation of the "National Mobilization Law" and the beginning of the abominable Twilight, he and the rest of Class VII are branded enemies to the Empire and Elliot uses his musical talents to soothe those in need while confronting his father. * 'Laura S. Arseid: The daughter of the "Radiant Blademaster" and inherited heiress/assistant instructor to the Arseid family. She assisted the new Class VII during her training pilgrimage until the abominable Twilight occurred. While assisting Rean through the frontlines, what awaits her was the "tragic parting" of her father. * Fie Claussell: ' A former Zephyr jaeger and current Senior Bracer who joined the Bracer Guild to reunite the rest of Zephyr she calls family. She located Xeno and Leonidas, and continues to investigate the mysteries regarding her foster father who was presumed dead and now collaborating with the Gnomes. * 'Emma Millstein: ''' Former class president of the old Class VII, and a witch from the Hexen Clan. She enrolled into Thors to abide her guidance duties for the "Ashen Awakener" and travels around the continent to search for her surrogate older sister. The reunion was put to a halt after failing to prevent the Great Twight **Celine:' Emma's black-cat familiar and support. * 'Machias Regnitz:' The Son of the Imperial Governor who became the youngest Judicial Inspectorate through his own diligence. After the Twilight invoke, Machias works diligently again to redirect the Empire into the "correct path". * 'Jusis Albarea: The illegitimate son of the Albarea family and acting lord of Kreuzen replacing his father. After the civil war, he and the other nobles arranges a "Territorial Conference" to elect the next Duke. When the Twilight began, Jusis could only watch as the "girl close to family" become lost forever.. * '''Gaius Worzel: A Nords nomad who became the 8th Dominion of the Gralsritter Knights after graduating from Thors. He returns to assist Class VII after completing his training in Alteria, but along with his Lysander was unable to prevent the greatest calamity foretold. *'Crow Armbrust:' Rean's rival and companion and co-leader of the Imperial Liberation Front who gave his life to defeat the Vermillion Apocalypse. He was secretly revived by the Gnomes and followed orders as the "Azure Siegfried" without any of his past memories, but began to resurface after the Twilight began. 'Support Characters' *'Towa Herschel:' The former student council president of Thors and current Class XI instructor after graduation. A hardworking person than most Imperial commoners could accomplish, she gravely wonders about the status of her former classmates. *'Sara Valestein:' A former A-Class Bracer and former instructor of the previous Class VII. *'Elise Schwarzer:' Rean's adoptive sister in the Schwarzer family. With the Twilight covering the whole empire and her brother missing, her calmful days are about to take another turbulence. *'Alfin Reise Arnor:' The royal princess of the Arnor Family and Prince Celdric's twin brother, whom she worries about his mental condition after the civil war. After the shooting upon her father and witnessing the tragic "disappearance" of her eldest brother, Alfin begins to move. *'Thomas Lysander:' The deputy leader of the Gralsritter who infiltrated the Main Thors Academy as a history and literature instructor. He set foot on Imperial grounds on a secret mission to recover the Black Records, but was overpowered by Osborne's faction who realized the calamity as the records prophesized. *'Irina Reinford:' Reinford Group's CEO and mother of Alisa Reinford, whom she cares deeply while devoted to her work. Unsurprised to see her "later" husband return, she can only watch as the group her family founded heads into a deranged path. *'Aurelia Le Guin:' The "Golden Raksha" Swordsmaster of both the Vander and Arseid styles. She became the new headmaster of the Reaves Branch until she left after the Twilight began. She founded the Weissland Resistance with the other nobles to oppose against the Chancellor. *'Roselia:' The elder of the Hexen Clan who appears before Rean during his Training Sessions with the new Class VII, advising him regarding the "demon powers" within. She reveals herself along with the Empire's dark history, and cooperates with the Gralsritter to prevent the upcoming Twilight. 'Antagonists' *'Ouroboros:' The mysterious organization who aims to "return all existence into the light". They appear as the main antagonistic organization and ever since creating chaos in the entire Zemuria. **'Vita Clotilde': The "Azure Witch" and 2nd Anguis who commenced the Phantasmal Blaze Plan in s.1204. Vita was the only Anguis who disagreed to the initiation of the Great Twilight Plan since the appearance of Azure Seigfreid. After investigating his background, she rallied with the Weissland Army after the Great Twilight Plan was enacted. **'Arianrhod': The "Steel Maiden" and 7th Anguis, who is revealed as the real "Lance Maiden" from 250 years prior in Imperial history. She was resurrected after becoming the Silver Awakener of Argerion, and wandered around Zemuria until she was recruited by the Grandmaster. Old mysteries around her were brought to light after the Great Twilight with new mysteries followed regarding what she'll do next. **'Campanella': The "Jester" and Enforcer No. 0 who is the Grandmaster's right hand of the Grandmaster. He was initially tasked to retrieve the Phantasmal Blaze Plan from Osborne, until Ouroboros's inner circle decided to collaborate with him and the Gnomes to commence the Great Twilight Plan. **'McBurn': The "Almighty Conflagration" and Enforcer No.1, who assisted Campanella to retrieve the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. After the Great Twilight, he begins to work independently with doing missions for the organization upon unleashing his "real true self". **'Duvalie': Leader of the Stahlritter, Ouroboros's knight division who bestows their loyalty to Arianrhod. After the Great Twilight invoked to bring the world to the end, Duvalie begins to question her master for the first time. **'Mariabell Crois:' Former acting CEO of Crossbell's IBC and master alchemist of the Crois Family. She collaborated with Ouroboros in an underground conspiracy to transmogrify KeA into the Azure Demiurge until her family's efforts were foiled by the S.S.S.. She became the organization's new 3rd Anguis of Ouroboros and returned to Crossbell under the Grandmaster's order upon the Great Twilight's activation. **'Shirley Orlando': A jaeger commander of the Red Constellation and Enforcer No. 17. She entered the Empire on sabotage missions that would team up with Zephyr, her corps' lifetime adversary. After the Great Twilight, she was assigned to be Prince Cedric's bodyguard. *'Giliath Osborne': The dark mastermind of the Great Twilight who is the Imperial government's Ironblood Chancellor and Black Awakener of Ishmelga. Also revealed to be Rean's actual father, he legislated many aggressive campaigns to expand Imperial territory who used his son's hero status for his personal agenda. **'Black Alberich': The chief of Gnome Clan who disappeared into the shadows of Imperial history, and have been obtaining technology from the Reinford Group, Ouroboros and among other organizations. He reveals himself and his allegiance to Osborne to the entire world after centuries, including his former family. **'George Nome': A Thors alumni and one of Towa Herschel's best friends. He was revealed to be a double agent member of Gnome Clan, who from the previous chapter orchestrated the explosion of the Courageous, and the cloning of Crow Armbrust's remain. **'Rufus Albarea': The Albarea household's eldest son, the Ironbloods' "Rook of Jade" and Crossbell's current Governor General. He was Osborne's prime follower of remarkable capability, who solidly followed the chancellor's directions with the Great Twilight Plan. During the Twilight invoke, he confronts Class VII while revealing another secret to his young brother, Jusis. **'Lechter Arundel:' The "Scarecrow" of the Ironbloods and head negotiator of the Imperial Intelligence Agency. Revealed from the previous chapter, his father was the true mastermind behind the Tragedy of Hamel and affiliates with Osborne as part of his "redemption". **'Claire Rieveldt:' The "Icy Maiden" of the Ironbloods and a commissionary officer of the Railway Military Police. As the national conflict within the Empire begins to escalate, she finds torn being Class VII's ally and assisting the Osborne, her lifelong benefactor. With the mournful loss of her "dearest sister" and bringing Rean into the darkness, Claire starts to become torn about where she belongs. *'Zephyr:' One of the two strongest Jaeger Corps in Zemuria whose rival is the Red Constellation. They disbanded after both leaders clashed and fell, but have been working secretly to "revive" the leader. **'Rutger Claussell': The presumed deceased Leader of the Zephyrs and Fie's foster father. He appeared alive in the previous chapter as the Palatinate Awakener of Zector through unknown explanations. **'Xeno:' The former "Trap Master" **'Leonidas:' The former "Behemoth" *'Cedric Reise Arnor': The Crown Prince of Erebonia and Vermillion Awakener of Testa-Rossa. After his recovery the Civil War, he enrolled into Thors main campus where his character drastically improved much to Alfin's concern. He appears more capable to the eyes of public as if his desire for strength is related to the former adhesion to the cursed Vermillion Knight. Returning Characters * Lloyd Bannings:: The leader of the Special Support Section of Crossbell State Police Department. Prior to the annexation of their state, Lloyd worked as an underground resistance member to safeguard all the information relating to Crossbell. In the later events, Lloyd was arrested along with other resistance members. They were later freed in the course of CS3. * Elie MacDowell: An S.S.S. member and granddaughter of resigned mayor Henry MacDowell. She joined underground resistance by using her political knowledge to intersect business with the Reinford Group and other imperial dealings. * KeA Bannings: A homunculus created by the D∴G Cult. She was the former vessel of the artificial Sept-Terrion of Zero who governs time, space, and mirage. She later became purely human after she lost her powers as a treasure and now dons the surname of Lloyd: Bannings. *'Tio Plato:' The young engineer chief of the Epstein Foundation who joined the S.S.S. after a brave Crossbell detective saved her life. She maintained connection with friends old and new while under IAA surveillance, but went missing upon the Twilight. *'Randy Orlando:' A former Red Constellation jaeger, officer of the Special Support Section and currently Thors Leeves instructor of Class VIII. He remains stationary bonding with Rean and his friends, and supports the Leeves students upon the Twilight invoke. *'Estelle Bright:' The main heroine of the Sky trilogy. A Senior Bracer from Liberl who solved her homeland's Calamity alongside with her companions. She, Joshua and Renne began investigating the disturbing rumors bordering around the Republic and the Empire. *'Joshua Bright:' The main protagonist of the Sky trilogy. A Senior Bracer from Liberl who partners with her surrogate sister and lover, Estelle along their adventures. He watches over Renne, their newest family member. *'Renne Bright:' The former "Angel of Slaughter" of Ouroboros' Enforcers and adopted daughter to the Bright Family. Her friendship with Tita deepens as she enrolls into Jenis Royal Academy where she used her talents to link the Kingdom and Academy with the Orbal Network. With communications cut off from the Empire, she heads off worried about her best friend's safety. *'Scherazard Harvey:' Liberl's A-Rank Senior Bracer known as the "Silver Streak", who was Cassius's disciple and elder sister figure to Estelle. She maintained personal "connections" with Olivier since their first meeting in Liberl 4 years prior. After she and Agate entered the Empire from the previous chapter, she worked independently until witnessing Olivier aboard the Courageous.... *'Klaudia von Auslese:' The crown princess of Liberl and descendant to the Auslese Family who watched over the Space Sept-Terrion for centuries. Through her adventures with Estelle and Joshua, she developed steadily with strife who chose her own path of her accord. With news regarding the Empire solidifying in numbers and size for an upcoming all-out war, Kloe takes action as the acting queen of the Kingdom. *'Cassius Bright:' Father of the Bright Family, retired S-Rank Bracer, and military hero of the Hundred Days War who returned to rebuild the army after Ouroboros's coup. In the process, he began establishing connections with Prince Olivert and other countries' influentials to counter against the silhouetting disturbances from the Imperial government. Development During the Nihon Falcom shareholder meeting on December 20th, 2017, Falcom officially unveiled ''Sen no Kiseki IV, Trails of Cold Steel 4, ''for the PlayStation 4 in Fall 2018. A teaser website featuring four screenshots was launched alongside the announcement with a key visual of Rean. On March 28th, 2018, Falcom released five new character designs and 10 new screenshots for Sen no Kiseki IV. The new Class VII are given new attire and new locations can be seen, such as Crossbell's Eastern District, the Hexen Clan's village, and Hamel Village's ruins return. More characters from previous games make their debut in the Sen no Kiseki tetralogy when the fourth game was announced. Lloyd will be returning after his short appearance in Sen no Kiseki II, as well as Elie and Renne, making their first appearance in the Erebonian saga. Navigation Category:Trails Games Category:Trails of Cold Steel Games